1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case, and more particularly to a storage case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is ordinary to use hand tools in our daily life such as in house or in factory, and the hand tools or other similar tools are widely used in industries. Generally, the hand tools or the similar tools are stored in a storage case to keep a working place clean and in order so that it saves time to pick up a demanding tool to use. So it is really important to have the storage case for storing the hand tools or the similar tools.
A prior art of the storage case is composed of two shell bodies which are correspondingly foldably and unfoldably connected to each other. Each said shell body has a space for receiving the hand tools or the similar tools, or the shell body is internally formed with a plurality of receiving slots which are separated by block plates or overlaid with stepping layers for receiving the hand tools. By using the two shell bodies as described above, the two shell bodies can be unfolded and the hand tools or the similar tools can be stored in the storage case. The prior art is disclosed in TW M471966, TW I422474 and TW M463640.
However, a structure as described above has single color or is unformed with an identifying portion for corresponding to different types of tools. To identify the hand tools stored in the storage case, it is necessary to open the storage case or to paste a label up on the storage case, and it is inconvenient. Furthermore, when the storage cases are unfolded/folded and overlaid on each other, it is hard to identify the hand tools stored in the storage cases because the storage cases have the same structure but have no identifying structures. It is easy to confuse and hard to identify the tools, and it is hard to categorize the tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.